Can't Shake You
by Loveisagift65
Summary: Damon says something he shouldn't have to Elena and she leaves him. Now he must fight to get her back. Elena might get together with someone other than Damon but in the end it will be Damon and Elena
1. Chapter 1

February 17th 2013 Elena's Pov

I opened my closet and caught a glimpse of the black leather jacket hanging there. It had been 4 days, 96 hours, 5,760 minutes, and 345,600 seconds since Damon had been compelled by Kol to leave me. I knew Stefan and Elijah were trying to find him but Kol had done his job good. I was surprised that Elijah was willing to help us but he just said Kol had something he wanted. Stefan was a little different he didn't want to find Damon because I had broken up with him for Damon and he wanted us to get back together but after I begged he finally relented and started looking. I didn't know where Damon was but I just hoped he was okay. Bonnie was getting back today and I was going to ask her to do a locator spell. As if on cue there was a knock on my door " Come in" I said my voice hoarse from crying. Bonnie walked through the door and I promptly burst into tears. " Oh Elena" she said. " He's go-go-gone I had two days with him and then Kol comes in and compels him to leave me" I all but shouted and continued crying" "Well I am going to try a locator spell" said Bonnie. She reminded me that she would need something so that she could try to locate him and I pulled out his leather jacket. She did the spell and then looked at me " Elena he's a Bree's bar in Georgia" She said. I grabbed the leather jacket put it on and grabbed my phone and called Caroline. " Hey care were going to get Damon back are you coming or not" I asked. " I'll be there in five minutes" she said. Next I called Alaric and asked him if he was coming because I knew he would want to get Damon back and he is a vampire hunter so he could maybe kill Kol. I grabbed the keys from the bowl where Damon had left them and grabbed the Camero and took off from the house to Georgia.

Damon's Pov/ Same Day

" Well Salvatore you are finally awake" said a smug looking Kol. " What the Fuck did you do Kol" I asked as I looked around and realized I was in Bree's Bar. " Where is Bree" I shouted. " Well she had a little accident and let's say she didn't make it" said Kol with a smile on his face. " Why am I here" I asked Kol. " Well you see Klaus wants precious Elena and since she will immedietly come to find you I can grab her and give her to Kol and then my brother will leave me alone" said Kol. I felt the blood drain from my already pale face and I hoped that Elena would just stay in Virginia and let Alaric and everyone else find me. My thoughts were interrupted by a searing pain on my face my ring lay in the ground and Kol had opened the blinds right in my face. " Ahhhhhhh" I screamed as he finally shut the blinds. " Looks like little lady just pulled up" said Kol. I felt the panic rise as Kol vamp sped out of the bar. I watched as Kol suddenly stopped moving and I saw a person I never though would ever help us again. Elijah.

Elena's Pov

When we reached the bar Kol vamped out and Elijah killed him. I ran into the bar and went to find Damon. I knew I had been here before but the last time I was here I was to drunk to remember anything so I called out Damon's name. " Elena" I heard him rasp. I ran to the nearest room and found him. I quickly untied the ropes " You came" he said with a smile. " Of course I did I would never leave you" I said. He suddenly turned and looked at me with a scowl and said " Well you should." He left me standing there in shock and went and got a blood bag from Caroline. " Damon why are you acting like this" I asked him anger in my voice. " Because you were so stupid today" he yelled at me. " Why because I wanted to find the man I loved" I asked with anger in my voice. His face fell in shock as he stammered " You love me". " Yes I love you why can't you believe me huh because I was with Stefan and you think I will always love him well get it through your head that I love you and only you" I shouted tears falling steadily now. " Elena I'm sorry I never meant to make you cry" he said. I turned my back to him and started walking to the Camero then looked at Damon with a scowl on my face " I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your baby" I put emphaise on baby. " Elena don't be like that" said Damon. " Like what Damon Stupid cause I have apparently been very stupid today according to you" I shouted. " Elena I was just worried about you" he said. " That's the thing Damon you push the ones you care about the most away and you don't even know you are doing it" I said the tears falling again. " I feel like every good thing in my life has been taken away from me and I felt like I was going to lose you" he said. " Damon I love you and I always will" I started my sentence but was cut off " NO Elena please don't" the look on his face almost changed my mind but I told myself to be strong. " But I need some time to think so please just give it to me" I said as I walked up to him put the keys in his hand and then walked toward Bonnie and Caroline. I hoped in the Car and didn't look back as we left the bar and started the Journey back to Mystic Falls without looking back.

Damon's Pov

I watched the love of my life get into a car not even look back and leave me. Then I promptly fell to the ground and cried for the first time since Katherine died.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's Pov

It took all of my Will power not to stop the car and turn around when Caroline told me that Damon was crying. I had never seen him cry and to think that I

had caused him to was almost too much. It took us almost a day to get back because the girls and I stopped and did some shopping. I knew that Damon

would already be home and I did not feel like facing him today so I turned to Caroline " Hey Care do you mind if I stay with you for a few days I mean I have

been staying at Damon's so.." I asked. "Oh sure Elena "said Caroline. We drove to Caroline's house with Bonnie and so we could have a sleepover. I went to

the wine cellar and got a bottle of chardonnay and then went back up to the girls. "Hey are we going to watch the notebook" I asked Bonnie and Caroline. "Uh

yes" they all but screamed at once. We were about twenty minutes into the movie when there was a pounding at the door. I sighed knowing it was Damon

and looked at Caroline. She went to the door and asked Damon what he wanted. I listened from where I was sitting and he said he wanted to talk to me. I

figured it had been enough the least I could do was listen to what he had to say. I walked to the door and whispered to Caroline that it was fine. "Damon

what do you want" I asked with a sigh. "Do you know what Kol said to me while I was being tortured? He said that he was torturing me because he knew you

would come running and then he was going to capture you and hand you over to Klaus" he said as I just stood there in shock. I realized that he was pushing

me away to protect me. Before he could finish the sentence he had begun I kissed him whispering to him that it was okay.

Damon's Pov

She kissed me. Thank God she kissed me that meant she forgave me. "Damon lets go home" she whispered against my lips. I was so happy that she was

coming home with me that I almost picked her up and vamp sped her to the boarding house but I didn't. "Caroline were fine I'm going to go spend the night

with him okay" I heard her say. We got into the car and drove the fifteen minute drive to the boarding house. She started kissing me and then we backed up

against the front door and I opened the door as I continued kissing her until we were interrupted by a coughing noise. Elena pulled back realizing that the

cough belonged to Stefan. "You guys should really keep it G rated you know because people actually live here" said Stefan in a nasty tone. "Stefan this isn't

just you house were sorry that we got a little carried away" said Elena. "You know Elena you used to seem so pure now you are just a whore" said Stefan. I

let go of Elena's hand and charged Stefan tackling him to the floor. " Damon stop" yelled Elena. I glared at my brother one more time before grabbing her

hand and walking upstairs. When we got to my bedroom we sat down on the bed and Elena tapped me shoulder. " Yes Baby" I asked. " You're getting blood

on your 1800 thread count sheets" she said with a sheepish smile. " Then maybe you could help me clean up" I said with a smile.

Elena's Pov

After I helped Damon clean up we were laying in his bed watching Netflix. " So I have been thinking" I said looking up at Damon. " Wait have you been

thinking Milady" he asked me. " I think we need a vacation.. I mean you see how Stefan reacted and you saw how Caroline was looking like she wanted to kill

you so I think we need a vacation" I said. " I don't think that is a bad idea Baby where do you want to go" he asked me. " I was thinking maybe because

Valentines day is coming up we could go to Paris or Spain or something" I said a little nervous he would be mad. " How about we start out in Spain and then

we go to Paris" he said. " Really Oh My God thank you so much baby I can't tell you how much this means to me" I shouted. " When will we leave" I asked. "

Well you have to give me tomorrow to book the flight so we can leave Tomorrow night" he said. " Thank you so much Baby" I said as I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to an empty side of the bed. " Where is Damon" I thought to myself. Then I remembered that he was booking us a trip to Spain

and Paris. I walked down the stairs and saw Damon in the Study hunched over a computer. " Hey baby do you mind if the girls and I go to the mall so I can

buy some stuff for the trip" I asked. " Baby you guy buy what you want just make sure that you buy something I would like" he said handing me his credit

card. " Okay thank you baby" I said. I left and went out with the girls and as usual Caroline dragged me to the lingerie section. I bought some lingerie and

then went home. I snuck up to the bathroom and put on my new lingerie. I walked out in a robe and then I heard Damon vamp speed up. " Hey have a good

shopping day" he said. I didn't answer as I dropped the robe and saw his face drop. " Come here" he whispered against my lips shutting the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey.**_

_**I'm so sorry that I have been gone Been super busy with school I really also had a writers block but I'm back. Sorry Sgain**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries If I did Damon and Elena would be together But LJ Smith and Kevin Willaimson and Julie Plec Own.**_

* * *

Elena's Pov

I woke up to find myself laying on a hard chest. I realized that I was laying on Damon. Then I realized that I had to pack because we were leaving today.

. " Hey Damon" I asked quietly as I poked him. " Mm-hm" he answered back. " I have to go I have to go pack" I said as I untangled myself and went to

picking up my clothes. " I'll be there in ten minutes" he said rolling back under the covers. I walked out of Damon's room to get my bags from downstairs

when I ran into someone. " I guess you and Damon had a good night last night" sneered Stefan. " Not that it is any of your business but yeah we had a nice

time" I said. Just then a door swung open and I turned to see Damon strolling out the door. He walked over kissed me and then turned to Stefan " Feel free

to invite Rebekah over Elena and I are going on a vacation" said Damon with a satisfies smile. I turned to Stefan. " You hooked up with Rebekah" I

screeched. " Well you hooked up with Damon" Stefan yelled Back. " Stefan she tries to kill me" I yelled. " Yah well Damon has killed me" he shot back.

" Yeah, but you know what Stefan he did it for a reason" I yelled. " What did I do that deserved for me to be killed?" Stefan yelled. " Don't get me wrong I

mean I'm glad Damon is a vampire because I met him but you forced him to become one you drove him to what he became and now that he is finally getting

better you are always trying to tear him down" I yelled. That effectively shut him up. He walked past me and walked out slamming the door behind him. I

turned to Damon " So I have to go pack I'll meet you in like an hour" I said walking out the door. I sped to my house eager to pack when I was hit with the

scent of blood and not just anyone's blood my brother's. I sped into the door and I turned to see Rebekah standing over my brother. She turned to look at

me when she heard me come into the room and then sped out. I heard another pair of footsteps and expected it to be Klaus when I heard a voice I

recognized quite well " Rebekah did you do it" yelled Stefan. I pulled out my phone and texted Damon. " I'm not Rebekah" I said as I stepped out and

smirked at the startled look on Stefan's face. Damon chose that moment to speed through the door. " So Stefan I thought that was below you sleep with

Rebekah so that she would kill my brother" I said in a deadly voice. " I-I-I" Stefan said. " Do you have anything to say because you know what I am lucky

because Jeremy was wearing his ring so that he wouldn't die. " I was just mad that you were going out with Damon" Stefan said. " So you try to kill my

brother" I yelled getting angry now. " I wasn't thinking I mean it's not like he was going to die" Stefan said with a shrug. This thoroughly pissed me off "

You're so calm about this but you know what Stefan I have lost Multiple people I don't know what I would do without Jeremy" I yelled. " Oh here we go

again" Stefan said. " No Stefan you listen I have lost my Parents, Jenna, Alaric, and I don't want to lose anyone else" I yelled. " Not like you have much more

to lose" Stefan said. Angered by his comment I walked up to his face and slapped him as hard as I could " You can rot in hell" I said and then shoved him out

the door. Jeremy was just waking up when Stefan slammed the door. " Hey Jeremy you have 2 hours pack were going to Paris and Spain. " Oh my God Lena

that is awesome" he said as he ran upstairs. I vamp sped up to my room with Damon behind me. " Are you okay with letting Jeremy come with us" I asked.

" Of course babe I don't my brother and Physco Barbie to kill him" he said. I was going through the bags and throwing everything into a bag when Jeremy

came in. " Hey Lena" he called. " Yeah Jer"? " Um why are we taking a vacation" he asked. " were just taking a Vacation" I said " You Ready to go" I asked

him. " Yeah let's go. I looked over to see Damon and smiled as he carried my bags to the car " Good God how long are we going for" he asked laughing.

" Hey I think that you will like some of what I brought and were staying a week in each place therefore I needed a lot of clothes" I said. He just smiled and

laced his hand through mine. We arrived at the airport and boarded the flight. " Damon I am so happy to get away from this craziness right now" I said. Just

as I finished my sentence the Flight attendant came over and said to Damon " Let me know if you need anything" " Oh and your sister is very beautiful" she

said with a sneer. " I looked her In the eye and then leaned over and kissed him so she knew he was mine " That's my boyfriend bitch" I said. She left in a

huff. " That was incredibly sexy" said Damon. Before I even had the chance to answer his lips were on mine kissing me distracting me from the long flight to

Spain. " Hey we should go in the bathroom and have some fun" he suggested. " No we will have plenty of time In Spain and Paris" I said playfully slapping

his arm. He asked for a blanket and covered us and then started rubbing my breast through my shirt. " Damon stop" I hissed. He then undid the button of

my jeans and then started rubbing between the folds. " Oh baby you're nice and wet for me" he said. I just gasped as he stuck on finger in and started

pumping in and out of me while the other hand caressed my breast. It didn't take me long to cum and I came with a breathy moan which earned me a glare

from the Flight attendant. I figured I would have to return the favor soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know I have been gone and I'm so sorry:( But I went ahead and wrote like five chapters ahead so I am going to be posting more regular. **

* * *

No one's Pov

When they got off the Plane in Spain Jeremy and Elena were in a shock. Elena didn't know how Damon wasn't then she remembered that he had been around

for quite a while. Damon threaded his hand through Elena and gave her a kiss while they were walking to baggage claim. " Ugh guys don't kiss in front of me

God! Your my sister and your my best friend" said Jeremy. Elena and Damon laughed then just held hands. They picked up their bags at the baggage claim

and then Damon went to go catch a cab to get to the hotel. "Puedes llevarnos al hotel W" Damon asked the cab driver. " Si" the cabbie said. When they

reached the hotel Damon paid the driver and then they hopped out of the cab to go check Into the hotel. Elena was in awe of the hotel and then she finally

got her feet moving again. " I can't thank you enough Elena for taking me with you" said Jeremy hugging his older sister. " No problem Jer now Damon and I

will probably be spending a lot of time together but we'll still do things together I promise" said Elena to her little brother. " Jeremy find yourself a nice

Spanish girl" said Damon with a laugh when Elena glared at him. They checked into their hotel and right away Elena wanted to go shopping. " Do we have to"

whined Damon. " Well I was going to go see if I could find any underwear" said Elena. Damon was off the bed faster than humanly possible but of course

because he is a vampire that is possible. When they entered the store they were met with tons of clothes. Elena went immediately to the lingerie. " Oh

Damon what about this" said Elena. " I think you would look sexy in anything you wear" said Damon. " Oh Damon I have an idea" said Elena. " What is that

baby" Damon asked. " Well we have never done it in a changing room" said Elena. " Oh I must be rubbing off on you" said Damon. Elena closed the door and

Damon was kissing her against the door. He pulled Elena's shirt off and saw the black lacy bra and his eyes went wide. " Mhmm so sexy" groaned Damon.

The next thing that came off was Damon's shirt, then came Elena's pants and Damon saw the black lacy thong to match the bra. " When did you get this"

Asked Damon. " When i went shopping before I left. The next thing to come off was Damon's pants. He rubbed his throbing member against Elena's clit and

Elena dug her head into his shoulder. " Damon I need you now" said Elena. Damon knew they were short for time so in one swift motion he was inside Elena

and she gasped. " Faster" she moaned in a desperate voice. Damon was not one to disappoint so he obliged. It didn't take long for Elena to climax her walls

clenching around Damon's member causing Damon to climax with her. " Elena that was so good" said Damon. " Damon I think we should go back to the

hotel" said Elena. Damon smiled and as they got dressed and ready to leave Elena picked up a new set of lingerie as they walked out of the store. When they

got back to the hotel as soon as they were in their room Damon pushed Elena up against the door and was kissing her again. " Damon I'm sore" said Elena. "

So do you want to go out to dinner" asked Damon. " Yes that would be so nice" said Elena. " Be ready by eight o'clock" said Damon with a smile. Elena knew

that this was there only day in Spain because they wanted to spend two days in Paris and Elena had to be back at school Monday and it was Thursday. After

Prepping for two hours Elena was finally ready. Damon was shocked that Elena was wearing that sext red dress. " Elena you look so sexy" said Damon. He

took her hand and led her out the door. When they arrived at the resturant Damon and Elena were showed to their table where there were a dozen roses on

the table with a card. " Elena I am so lucky to have found you I love you so much" Elena finshed reading the card and leaned over and gave Damon a kiss. "

What are you going to eat" asked Damon. I don't know I think I want the chicken" said Elena. They ordered some wine and then they ordered their food. "

Damon I had an amazing time thank you so much" said Elena. " Anything for my girl" Said Damon. They walked hand in hand back to the hotel.

* * *

**Next Chapter Paris and I promisei will try for there to be more Elena and Damon humour and there might be a little Drama... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I have seen that I have over a thousand views in just a few months. Thank you from the bottom of my heart I really appreciate it. I Hate to sound mean but I would also like if you left a review it would really help! Thank you for all the views Ya'll! **

**Another thing Elena is kinda mean in this chapter but I am seeing from the point of being upset after a fight with your boyfriend and I think we have all been a little mean... **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters all belong to Kevin Williamson, LJ Smith, And Julie Plec**

* * *

**Elena Pov**

The next morning I awoke to Damon on the phone. " Thank you Bex" said Damon. " Who the hell is he talking to I wondered. I walked out into the sitting

room of the hotel room where Damon was just hanging up the phone. " Who were you talking to" I asked a little jealous. " I was talking to Rebekah" said

Damon. " Why were you talking to her I thought you guys didn't get along" I said angry that he was talking to one person who tried to kill my brother. " Well

we might have to cut this trip short" said Damon with a frown. " Why" I asked with a pout. " Well Rebekah says that he flew off the rails….again" said Damon.

" Oh my God even 3000 miles away he still finds a way to ruin my life" I said. " I think we need to go back I mean you know that Stefan and I don't have the

best relationship and I need to go back because I need to help him" said Damon. " I understand but I think that Jeremy needs to stay away" I said. " I agree

maybe he can stay with witchy" Damon said. " She has a name and yeah I think that it is a good idea" I said. " I think that you should stay away to" said

Damon. " Are you serious" I yelled. " I helped him the last time that he flew off the rails" I said. " This time it is different he flew off the rails because we got

together I don't want to lose you again" Damon yelled. " Well I'm sorry that he can't control his emotions but I think I can help" I yelled. " He's pissed at you

why would he want to see you" yelled Damon. " Yah well last time I checked he is just as pissed as you" I yelled. " I love you Elena I don't want to lose you

why is that so hard for you to understand" Damon yelled. " You seriously don't think that I don't love you " I asked in shock. " Honestly I don't know right

now your not acting like it" Damon said. " Fine, well then let's just get back to the states then we'll figure out what to do" I said walking out to get Jeremy. I

just hoped that Damon didn't hear me crying.

Damon Pov

I am so stupid. I just let the best thing that happened to me walk out of my life and my brother was one of the reasons. I feel like he always has to have

something happen. I mean don't get me wrong I hope that he is okay but I wish I could just relax a little bit I feel like there is always something wrong and I

can never just relax with my girl. Well if she is even my girl anymore. " Damon were ready to go Elena is already downstairs" said Jeremy with a scowl. We

drove in an awkward Silence to the airport and when we boarded the plane Elena sat with Jeremy and not me. I have to admit I hated it. I knew that I had

screwed up but I was just upset. When we got back to the states we went to Bonnie's to drop off Jeremy and then to the boarding house. When we walked in

the door there was Stefan sitting casually on the couch as if he had never done anything. Rebekah walked up to him and shot him with a vervain dart. I

looked at Elena. She had a permanent scowl etched on her face " Put him in the cellar" she said. Me and Rebekah both looked at her in shock because

normally she wanted to do it the humane way. " What you think that just because I'm not a vampire I'm not able to do anything that isn't humane" she

sneered at us. " Elena this isn't you" I said. " Yah well sometimes being the all American southern girl isn't what I need to be" said Elena. " That's the girl I

fell in love with" I said with honesty. " Really because your not acting like it" she sneered back with the same line that I used on her earlier. She then

proceeded to walk out of the room.

Elena's POV

I walked out of the room with tears falling from my eyes. I hated being mad at Damon but I was just still so angry and not ready to forgive him. I heard

someone walk into the room and I was surprised to find that it was not Damon but that it was Rebekah. The person I was even more mad at then Damon.

"What do you want" I asked with a sneer. " I know that you hate me for what I did to your brother but I was upset that you killed my brother to" said

Rebekah. " I guess I saw it as an eye for an eye and then I realized that it wasn't fair to you to take another person from your life" said Rebekah.

Next I did something that surprised both of us... I hugged her. " Thank you Rebekah that means a lot" I said with a watery smile.

" You know Damon really loves you" said Rebekah. " Well he has a funny way of showing it" I said.

" He has never loved a girl like this before not even Katherine and he is just worried he didn't mean what he said" she said.

" How do you know this" I asked. " Because I have spent a lot time with Damon and I know that he loves you and even you know that he is worried about you and Stefan" said Rebekah.

" I guess your right" I said. " Do you know where he is" I asked with a sheepish smile. " He is in his room" said Rebekah with a smile.

I turned to walk away when Rebekah called me " Elena" I turned around and looked at her " I'm really glad that we are okay I think it would be nice to be

friends" " Me to Bex" I said. She just smiled then went back to looking out the window. I walked up the stairs and opened Damon's Door " Can we Talk?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for reading this story it really means a lot! **

**I do not own all this belongs to Julie, Kevin, and LJ.**

* * *

Elena Pov

" Can we talk" I asked. " Sure what do you want to talk about Elena how we are slipping through the cracks or my beloved brother" he asked with a glare that

I swear could have killed me if looks could kill. " I wanted to apologize I was wrong I know that you are worried about me and Stefan and I get that you were

just trying to look out for me" I said. " Oh now you get it" said Damon. " Damon stop being an asshole" I said. " Elena we are falling apart one thing from

Stefan and we race back we need to find a way to say no he is big enough he can handle himself" said Damon. " Um Damon news flash you were the one that

wanted us to come back her and do this I mean like seriously you are the one who said we needed to come back here: I said. " Well I was wrong okay I am

not perfect I just wanted to help my brother not lose you" he said. " You didn't lose me I was just a little pissed" I said. " Elena I'm sorry that I yelled at you"

said Damon looking up for the first time in our conversation. " It's okay Damon" I said. " Why do we fight like this whenever Stefan is involved" he asked. "

Because we both love him but we also love each other" I said. " What do you mean that you love him" asked Damon getting angry. Oh great Elena why did

you say that. " What I mean is that you love Stefan because he is your brother and I will always love Stefan because he was my first love but I have found

the one person I truly love" I said with a smile. Damon was clearly still mad about the love comment because he glared at me. Great I try to fix things and I

screw it up more. " Damon you can sit here and deny it but I know that a small part of you no matter how small still loves Katherine because she was your

first love" I said " Everyone has a first love" I finished. " You know what I am thankful for Katherine because without her I wouldn't have met you" said

Damon. " I'm sorry that I got upset I love you" said Damon. " I love you to" I said giving him a kiss. It quickly turned into something more when Rebekah

walked in " Sorry for interrupting but I think that it is time for a Stefan intervention" said Rebekah. Damon and I ran down to the cellar to see him screaming.

" What are you doing to him" I asked. " Were getting him to turn his humanity back on" said Damon. " Can I see him" I asked. Damon looked at Rebekah as

if to ask if it was okay and she nodded her head. I walked in and as soon as I did he jerked against the restraints. " Hey Stefan" I said timidly. " What the hel

l are you doing here" he growled at me. " I was here to see how you were doing" I said. " Your the reason that I am in her you got together with my brother

you are as bad as Katherine" said Stefan. " First of all I am not like Katherine, second of all Katherine chose you not Damon, and third you pushed me away"

I yelled. " I hope that you have a nice time Stefan" I said as I walked out.

**Damon's Pov**

As soon as I heard the way that Stefan was treating Elena I wanted to march into the Cellar and kick Stefan's ass. But Rebekah put a hand on my arm and

told me this was a conversation that they needed to have. When I heard Elena walk out of the Cellar I immediately tensed waiting for her to start crying but

she just looked at me with a cold blank face. " Bring up Katherine makes him pissed" she said and then walked upstairs. " You know what we need Elena" I

asked with a smile. " What do we need baby" she asked. " We should go out to a club" I said. " You can invite Jer, Witchy, and Barbie" I said. " Oh that

sounds so fun and it's a great stress reliever. " Oh I have to go get ready with the girls" she said.

**Elena's POV**

As soon as Damon suggested that we go dancing I ran out the door to go to Caroline and Bonnie. I ran up the steps to Caroline's house and ran up to

Caroline's room. We had long surpassed knocking now we just barged into each others house. " Hey do you guys wanna go dancing" I Asked. " Yes" they

both yelled at once. " Well let's get ready Damon will be picking us up in an hour" I said. My bag was still in my car from the drive back and I had clothes. I

ran out to the car and then I lugged the bag upstairs. I pulled out my black lacy thong and bra to match, black stiletto heels, and a black backless dress. I

curled the ends of my hair and then walked out of the bathroom. " Elena you look hot" said Caroline. " Figured Damon would like the color" I said with a

smile. Caroline was wearing a hot pink dress with pink pumps, and bonnie was wearing a blue dress with blue pumps. " I called Tyler and Jeremy so they can

be ya'lls date" I said with a smile. " Aww thanks girl" they both said. Just then the doorbell rang and when we opened the door all the guys were there. We

got into the cars and Damon and I were driving down the road when I turned on the radio and Taylor Swift was on. " Oh anything but her" he said. " I

thought you and I quote said you had the unflincing ability to listen to Taylor Swift" I said with a laugh. " I just said that to piss Stefan off" he said. " I really can't stand

her" he said. Just then my favorite song came on " Shhh this is my favorite song" I said. I turned up the volume as the chorus blasted through the car.

_There's a wild wild whisper blowing in the wind callin out my name like a long lost friend Oh I miss those days as the years go by _

_Oh theres nothing sweeter than summer time and American Honey_

I looked over to see Damon smiling " What I asked him.

" Just thinking how much this song reminds me of you" he said. I just smiled as we continued to drive down the road.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading. I was thinking of having Elena go to college or be in her senior year tell me what ya'll think please. Dancing is up next! I am currently having finals and I am going to be writing so much more during the summer and I hope Ya'll enjoy. Thank you again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Ya'll thank you so much for reading this story and tell me if you want me to keep doing that spacing how it is or different I am aiming to please Ya'll! Thank you once again**

* * *

**Elena POV**

We arrived at the club named Gadyuka. " Damon why does this club have a weird name" asked Caroline.

"Because the owner is Russian so he named the club with a Russian name" said Damon.

" So what does it mean" asked Caroline as we were walking through the velvet rope.

" Spasibo" Damon said to the bouncer.

" It means Viper" said Damon.

" Now if you could go get us some shots Blondie that would be amazing" said Damon with a smirk.

" Damon I have a name but since you got us in here so fast I guess I can go get you shots" said Caroline with a laugh.

" Well I certainly feel like I have been ignored" I said yelling at Damon over the music.

" Well if you still feel like that tonight then we'll have a serious problem" said Damon with a smirk.

Caroline was just walking over with our shots when Damon reached for them.

I took the first one that Damon handed me and threw it back.

After two more I was feeling buzzed. Just then Rockstar 101 came on and I wanted to dance.

_Got up in the club_

_Posted in the back_

_Feelin so good_

_Lookin so bad_

_I'm rocking this skirt_

_Im rocking this_

_Club got my middle finger up_

_I don't really give a fuck_

I was moving my hips suggestively while biting my lip looking right at Damon with a smile on my face.

**Damon's POV**

I was watching Elena dance and I was feeling myself getting hard just looking at her dance. I walked over to her and took her hand leading her towards the bathroom.  
" Are we seriously doing this right now" she asked me with a smirk. " Yah were seriously doing this" I said. " Well now we can cross this off the bucket list"

she said. I cut her off with a kiss and then pushed her up against the wall. I was unzipping the dress while kissing her neck when there was a knock on the

door. " Oh my god we have to get out of here" said Elena her cheeks turning red. I let out a frustrated sigh and opened the door as she and I walked out.

When we got back to our table Caroline had gotten shots and Elena was generously taking one of them

" It was so embarrassing this guy knocked on the door and then I had to do the walk of shame" said Elena talking to Caroline.

I walked back over with a smirk on my face. " Damon I can not believe that you tried to corrupt our sweet innocent Elena" said Caroline trying to make a stern face but was so drunk that she just ended up laughing.

" Um Caroline I hate to break it to you but Elena was already corrupt I just make her act wild" I said with a smile.

I looked beside Caroline where Elena was just standing when I realized that she was not there.

" Caroline where is Elena" I asked trying not to panic. " Woah you know my name" said Caroline not realizing that I had just asked where Elena was.

" Caroline where is Elena" I repeated. " I don't know she is your girlfriend and she was right beside me" said Caroline finally realizing that Elena was gone.

We took off in a full fledged run to the front door when I spotted her on the phone.

She had a huge smile on her face and she was saying thank you.

" Who the hell is she talking to" I asked myself. Elena turned to go back in the door when she saw us and her smile fell when she saw my face.

Now I was really concerned that she was talking to someone who would make me upset.

" Hey Damon" she said as she plastered on her face. " What the hell you scarred the shit out of me" I said. " I'm sorry you and Caroline were talking and this phone call was really important and I didn't want to interrupt" she said.

" Who was on the phone Elena" I asked. " I'll tell you when we get home" said Elena. " Fine" I was ready to go anyways" I said. " Hey what about me" piped a blonde headed women who was currently drunk off her ass. " We'll take you home Care" said Elena.

**Elena's POV**

Judging from the way that Damon reacted when he wasn't with me for all of five seconds had me extremely nervous about how he was going to react to the news that I had.  
Jeremy had called to tell me that I had been accepted to NYU for writing. For as long as I could remember I have wanted to be a writer and now I had the chance to be one.  
I really hoped that Damon understood. We had just gotten back to the boarding house and sat down in the parlor and Damon wanted to talk.

" So who was that on the phone" asked Damon. " It was Jeremy" I answered looking at my hands. " Is he okay" asked Damon. : Yah he is fine he was just delivering some news to me" I said.

" What kind of news was he delivering" I asked.

" He told me that I was accepted into NYU" I said.

" You mean as in New York University" he said. " Yah so I was wondering what you think about me going there" I said.

" Why do you want to go there" he asked.

" I want to be a writer" I said. " What about Bonnie and Caroline" he asked.

" Well they have both been accepted as well so we were all going to go together" I said.

" When was anybody going to tell me" Damon asked getting angry.

" We were waiting until I got in" I said.

" Did you ever think that you should have asked me I mean this is Virginia and that is New York I mean what are we going to do about us" he asked.

" Well I was thinking that we could get an apartment in New York" I said.

" Well obviously I need to stay here with Stefan so I don't think that we can just get an apartment and move" he said.

" Well then maybe we can wait a few months and then you can join me" I said.

" Or we could take Stefan with us" he said.

" That's a great idea Damon you know he is craving human blood so maybe we can throw him in the city and teach him to resist temptation" I said.

" Are you being sarcastic with me" he asked. " No I was being serious" I said. " Oh okay" he said. " I guess that I rubbed off on you" he said.

" Oh yah you have certainly rubbed something off on me" I said with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Damon's POV**

I was listening to Elena telling Caroline that I was okay with moving to New York but the truth is I'm not.

I don't like the fact that she gets mad at me when I don't tell her something but then she can do the same to me?

" So yah Care he is totally okay with us moving to New York he is even bringing Stefan" she said.

I was also upset about baby bro coming to stay with us in the big apple.

I mean he is already having problems let's add more people to the mix.

" Okay Care have fun with Klaus" she said.

I walked into the room and kissed Elena on top of the head " Hey baby" she said. " Hi" I said curtly. " Damon what is wrong" asked Elena.

" Damn she knows me to well" I thought. " I'm not happy about getting up and moving to New York" I said. " Why" asked Elena.

" Because you didn't even ask me if I wanted to move, you didn't even tell me that you applied, and you want to take Stefan to New York"

I said angrily. " I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I applied I thought that is was my decision I mean I don't exactly have anyone to ask

anymore they're all dead as for moving I figured you would be fine because hello you used to move all the time" she said.

" Are you fucking kidding me you get mad at me for not telling you something but you keep this a secret" I yelled.

" Fine don't move with me to new York I don't care anymore God Damon everything has to be about you I mean why is it different now" She yelled back.

" Because I'm your boyfriend I mean don't you think that you should tell me these things" I yelled.

" No not anymore because your not my boyfriend anymore" Elena said walking away.

" Well that totally blew up in my face" thought Damon.

**Elena's POV**

**Dear Diary,**

Okay I admit I screwed up. You happy. I shouldn't have broken up with Damon just because I was mad at myself.

I was just so mad at myself that I lashed out and I hate myself for it.

I think that I need to go talk to Damon and then maybe we can compromise.

Maybe we can also get back together.

I don't want to be away from him anymore than I have to.

Taking a deep breath I walked into Damon's house and I knew that he heard me.

" what do you want" he asked. Taking another deep breath I said

" I want to say that I'm sorry for everything I shouldn't have lashed out at you because I was wrong and I shouldn't have assumed that you would be okay with us moving to New York, and I really want you back as a boyfriend" I said.

Damon didn't say anything for a second and for a second I though that he was going to kick me out.

Until he kissed me.

I kissed back and then I pulled away.

Damon had a confused look on his face.

" Damon we need to talk about a compromise because I don't think that I can defer NYU for a year and I want to get this sorted out" I said.

" Well I have an apartment that is right near NYU and I have a house that is about an hour out of the city" said Damon.

" Well then maybe we can stay in the apartment in the city during the week and then during the weekends we can go and stay outside the City with Caroline" I said.

" Then who is going to stay with Stefan while we are staying in the city" Damon asked.

" Tyler and Bonnie are supposed to be coming up here but Tyler is not going to College so maybe during the day he can stay with Stefan while we are in the city and then at night he could bring him to the apartment" I said.

" Can you call Caroline and see if we get Tyler" said Damon.

" Yah I will call her right now and Damon" I said.

" Yes" asked Damon.

" I love you" I said with a smile.

" I love you too Elena" He said.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Caroline's number. She answered on the second ring. " Hey Care I have a favor to ask you" I said.

" Okay Shoot" she Said.

" Well you know how we are moving to New York" I said.

" Yah, Elena Marie Gilbert you better not be bailing on me" said Caroline.

" No I'm definitely not I just don't think that it is a good idea for Stefan to stay downtown and Damon said that he has a house an hour a way and since Tyler is not going to school do you think that he could watch Stefan during the day" I asked.

" Yah I will ask Tyler and I'm really excited that we are moving to New York" she said.

" Yah me to" I answered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys Sorry that I have been gone I have been on vacation ...**

* * *

Elena's POV

" Come in" I heard through the closed bedroom door.

I slowly opened the door and was met with Jeremy drawing in his sketchbook.

" Jer I need to talk to you" I said. " What do you want Elena" he asked looking up at me for the first time.

" I know that you heard that I am moving to New York and Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, Stefan, and Damon are going are you willing to have the last two years of high school in the Big Apple?" I asked.

He looked at me for a minute then a grin spread across his face

" Are you kidding me I have always wanted to go to New York and I get to live there Yah I'm okay with it" he said.

I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding and then gave Jeremy a hug.

" Well you better start packing we leave in a week.

The next few days were spent packing up the gilbert house and packing up our rooms.

The day had finally come and we were driving up to New York. I couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic.

I hopped into Damon's car. He and I were riding together and the others were riding in Caroline's car.

" You ready to start new" Damon asked me as we were driving down my old street. " You have no idea" I said. " I have a question for you actually" I said taking a deep breath.

" Okayyy" Damon said. " Well you know that I love you so I have been thinking about this for a long time and I don't know how you are going to feel about this" I said. " Elena what are you trying to say" asked Damon.

" I want you to turn me" I said. Damon slammed on the brakes and looked over at me " You What" he asked shocked.

" I want you to turn me because I have been thinking I don't want to keep growing old why you keep living your life. I said.

" I don't want to die because we all know all these people are after me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" I finished.

" Elena don't you want to have kids, because with me you can't have kids with me and if you become a vampire you will never be able to have kids I can't take that away from you" Damon said.

" Damon don't you get it I know that we can't have kids but we can adopt or you know what maybe I can get Bonnie to try to find us a spell I mean Damon there are other options" I said.

" Damon I love you and I want to be a vampire why is that so hard for you understand" I asked.

" Because I have taken the choice away from so many people, like Caroline I bet she wanted to have kids and now she can't, I want to give you the choice to live your life and have kids and not worry about snapping and accidently killing someone" said Damon.

" I want you to have the white picket and kids" Said Damon. " Damon I really want to become a vampire and spend my life with you" I pleaded.

" Elena you don't know how your body will react, how about after you finish college if you want me to turn you then I will" said Damon.

" I leaned over and kissed Damon on the cheek and told him that I loved him as we were arriving at our new apartment we would share with Caroline.

" So Elena do you know when Caroline is getting here" asked Damon.

" Um I think she is getting in tomorrow" I said as Damon started walking over.

" Oh so we have the entire apartment to ourselves" asked Damon.

" What are you getting at Mr. Salvatore" I asked with a coy smile

Damon didn't answer instead he just pinned me against the door and started attacking my lips with his.

I reached to take off Damon's shirt but he slapped my hand down and started moving us toward the bed.

He reached over into the nightstand and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

" Elena how do you feel about being cuffed" he asked while moving his lips on my neck.

" Sou-ou-nds Fu-uu-nn" I gasped as he continued his attack on my neck.

He cuffed me to the bed and then he ripped me shirt and bra.

" Damon" I gasped.

" I'll buy you a new one" he muttered against my skin.

He slowly removed my pants and panties and then he ran his finger along my slit

I bucked my hips and he whispered " Your so wet"

He then inserted on finger and started pumping in and out.

I let out a moan and he added another finger.

" Damon faster" I moaned.

He met my request and started to pump faster and I could feel the feeling in my stomach of getting ready to release.

" Damon" I moaned as the orgasm tore through my body.

While I was riding out my orgasm Damon moved to where he was situated at my entrance.

He inserted himself into me and started pumping in and out.

" Damon I don't know how much more of this I can take" I gasped out

" Then you shouldn't have agreed to be handcuffed" he said.

I felt my release rising again and as I came I heard him say " Elena I'm about to cum"

After we got over the post orgasmic haze Damon un cuffed me from the bed and then I laid my head on his broad chest and fell asleep.

**Caroline's POV**

I arrived early to the apartment because I wanted to Surprise Elena.

I saw that the door to the bedroom was open and I peaked in and saw Damon and Elena asleep.

I ran over to Tyler and drug him to the room. " Their so cute" I said. " I always knew that would Happen some day" said Tyler.

" I have known for weeks are you telling me that you really didn't know" I asked.

" I wasn't really paying attention to them" said Tyler giving me a kiss.

I closed the door and then went to get some lunch with Tyler leaving the two to have some time alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Damon's POV

"Elena we have to get up" I said.

"I don't want to" she mumbled.

"We have to get up Caroline and Tyler will be here soon" I said. "Fine" she huffed.

Elena and I got dressed and then we went outside.

"Oh so the lovebirds finally emerge" said Caroline.

Elena blushed and I said "Shut up Blondie." Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"So man, you and Elena" said Tyler. "Yah" I said. "So you finally sealed the deal" said Tyler with a grin on his face.

I got an angry look on my face and then Elena left me speechless

"Actually Tyler this isn't the first time but Caroline what club are we going to tonight" she asked as everyone's mouth hung open.

Caroline recovered first and then answered Elena "Let's go to 21" Caroline said.

Caroline and Elena ran to the bathroom and I heard hair curlers being turned on, make-up being opened, clothes being picked out, and shoes being picked out.

Elena opened the door and I was speechless for the second time that night.

She was wearing a black dress that opened all the way down to the small of her back, straight hair, dark make-up, and black peep toe stiletto's

. "Wow, Elena you look hot" said Caroline.

When we got to the club it was already crowded and immediately I said that I would go and get us drinks.

I got asked what I wanted as soon as I walked over and noticed the bartender looking me up and down.

I looked over to Elena who had an angry look on her face.

She walked over and stood next to me and I put my arm around her shoulder.

The bartender obviously didn't get the hint because when she served us our drinks she said " Oh, it's so sweet that you brought your sister"

" Sister" I thought. " We don't even look alike" It was enough for Elena to lose her cool.

" Listen Bitch, He's not my brother he's my boyfriend so paws off" she snapped then kissed me hotly.

When I pulled away the bartender had a scowl on her face and I swear I heard a "meow".

Elena and I walked back with the drinks and Caroline saw that something was wrong.

"What's wrong" asked Caroline.

"That fake bitch was trying to steal my man" said Elena with a scowl.

Before Caroline could say something else Elena grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor.

She started to grind against me and I knew that we weren't going to stop this time.

Elena and I made our way to the bathroom and we went inside and I pushed her up against the door.

I started to kiss down her neck and then I slowly started to hike the dress up her legs.

When I reached in between her legs I pulled the black thong off and started to rub her clit. She moaned and I kissed her

I then inserted a finger and she moaned even louder. " Your so wet for me" I said.

Her response was a moan as I inserted another finger and then started to pump in and out of her

" Faster" she gasped out. I pumped a few more times and I felt her walls clenching around me as she came.

She then turned her attention to my pants and undid the button. She realized I had no underwear on " Commando Huh?"

"Easy access" I said with a smirk.

I entered her in one swift move.

I then hit her g-spot a few times and I felt her walls clenching around me.

" Ah Fuck Elena" I said.

After a few more pumps I came inside of her.

When I got my breath back I started to put on my clothes.

" Elena that was amazing" I said.

She just smiled.

" Let's get back out there sexy" she said.

Elena and I walked back out to see Tyler trying to get a very wasted Caroline in the car.

I drove us home and Elena said that she was going to help Caroline.

" So man what are you getting Elena for her birthday, you know you only have two days" said Tyler.

" It's a surprise" I said.

I sat down and started to work on Elena's present.

It was pictures of our times with the songs Dancin away with my heart, Mine, and Point at you. I thought that Elena appreciate it more than a material gift.

Though I did also get her a material gift that we could both appreciate.

" So what are you getting her" I asked Tyler.

" I'm getting her a charm bracelet of all the places that were important to her in Mystic Falls" he said.

" So what did you get her" he asked.

" I don't think that you want to know one but the other one is a slideshow of pictures of us with songs" I said.

" She'll love that man" said Tyler.

" Hey man i'm sorry about the trouble we had in the past" I said.

" Dude don't even I was kind of a dick back then so don't worry about it" said Tyler.

" Haha glad were over that" I said.

Elena then came waltzing into the room.

" So she is finally asleep there is water and advil next to her bed" she said.

" Damon let's go to bed" she said.

I followed her to the bedroom and then we got dressed in night clothes and then we laid down on the bed.

She was holding my hand and we were talking about her birthday.

" I was thinking that we could go to Antonio's for your birthday" I said knowing that I was going to be taking her to her surprise party.

" Okay" she said.

I was holding her hand and she laid her head on my shoulder and then looked at me with a sheepish smile

" Do you mind if we just cuddle and sleep tonight" she asked.

" That's fine whatever you want Cara Mia" I said.

" Damon one more thing" she said.

" What's that Cara Mia" I asked.

" Well actually there's two things one can you teach me to cook, and Two I love You" she said.

" Yes I will teach you how to cook and I Love You To" I said.

I got up and turned off the lights thinking how lucky I was to have the best girlfriend in the world


	11. Chapter 11

Elena's POV

I awoke to Damon and I snuggling and I smiled into his chest.

" What" he mumbled. " I'm happy that we are doing this I mean we never do this" I said.

" I think that we should do that at least once week" he said.

We got up and i got dressed while Damon went downstaris to do something.

" So Damon Caroline and I have to go to orientation today will you be okay by yourself for a few hours" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

" Oh i guess I can be by myself" he said.

I laughed and Damon seet a pair of pancakes in front of me.

After the first bite I realized that he had made my favorite chocalate chip pancakes.

" Damon you made my favorite pancakes' I said with a smile.

" Anything for my girl" he said.

After I finished eating I went to go and get Caroline up.

When I woke her up she said she was feeling fine... like I believed that.

We said goodbye to Damon and Tyler and then we began the short walk to NYU.

When we walked in we gave our name and were ushered into the auditorioum to begin the orientation.

' Welcome to New York University my name is William Fischer and I hope that you will enjoy your time while you are here" said the man at the front of the auditorioum.

Caroline leaned over and whispered to me " He's cute isn't he" " Yah bgut not as hot as Tyler or Damon" I said giving her a pointed look.

"He's cute but not nearly as hot as Damon or Tyler" I said giving her a pointed look.

After our little conversation we turned our attention to William who was talking "Now if any of you have journalism we are going to introduce your professor

. When the professor stepped up to the podium and I saw who it was I almost fainted.

"Hello everyone my name is Isobel Fleming and I am going to your professor information about study groups and classes I will see you in a month" she finished.

Caroline looked at me and we got up and took the tour and located our classes and I felt like I was in high school again except for the fact that I was studying for my career.

Caroline could sense that I wanted to go and see Isobel so we did.

"Hello, Mom" I said with a sneer.

_Flashback_

_April 2011_

_The doorbell rang and I yelled to my mom that I would get the door._

_ I opened the door and a woman with dark hair and dark eyes was standing outside. _

_ "Hi" I said. "Can I help you "I asked with a polite smile. _

_ "Well Elena would you mind if I came in I have something important that I need to tell you" she said._

_ "How do you know my name "I asked the smile slipping off my face? _

_ "Elena" my mom yelled coming to the door._

_ As soon as she saw the women she turned to me "Elena your dad told me that he needed to see you in his office" _

_ "I'm sorry ma'am but our family is busy" my mom said slamming the door._

_ "Did Dad really need me" I asked._

_ "No honey I just needed you away from that women" she said with a chuckle. _

_ "Are you okay if I go and meet Caroline and Bonnie at the Grill" I asked._

_ "Sure Honey goes ahead" she said. _

_ I got in my car and drove to the grill Bonnie and Caroline weren't there yet so I went and sat at our usual table._

_ "Hello again Elena" said the lady from earlier._

_ "Who the hell are you and why are you following me" I said._

_ "Elena your adopted I'm your mother" she said. _

_ I got up and angrily stormed away saying that she was not my mother. _

_ When Caroline and Bonnie saw me I said "Let's go party". _

_ After a few drinks at the party I called my parents to pick me up._

_ "So you're not my mother" I asked my "mom. _

_ "What are you talking about" my dad asked. _

_ "That lady that was at our door said that she was my mother" I said a tear falling. _

_ My dad turned around to look at me and that's when we went off the bridge. _

Present day

"Are you following me" I asked.

"Because you know that the last time you followed me people died" I sneered.

"Oh Honey you killed your own parents" she said. I lunged toward her but Caroline held me back.

"I will get you out of my life" I spat while walking out the door.

The walk back home to the apartment was a silent one I could tell that Caroline wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say.

When we got home Damon greeted us with a smile at the door and I immediately burst into tears.

" Hey it's okay" he soothed. After I stopped crying he asked me what happened. " She came back" was all I got out before I started crying again.

" Isobel claimed that she was her mother and Elena went to a party and when her parents picked her up they went off the bridge" said Caroline.

" Oh yeah she said something about that" said Damon.

That was the last I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

Damon's POV

" So what happened" I asked Caroline.

" Well Isobel the one that claimed to be her mother is now her journalism teacher" said Caroline.

" Holy Shit" I said. " Yeah so Elena asked her if she was following her and said that the last time someone died and then Isobel told her that she killed her parents" Caroline finished.

" Wow" I said getting kind of emotional.

" What Damon" said asked Caroline.

" When my mother died my father blamed me for her death he beat me, sent me off to the military, hell he even shot me when I tried to save Katherine." I said.

" The first time I met Katherine he tried as hard as he could to get her to go steady with Stedan because he just couldn't stand to see me happy" I said.

" And Caroline I don't want sympathy" I said.

Elena's POV

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I listened to Damon's story I never knew that was how he felt.

I saw that Caroline had left the two of us alone.

I heard Damon crying and I reached up and gave him a kiss and then we just held each other.


End file.
